


Rejah

by Vierseason



Series: Akatsuki Shop AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Cliffhangers, F/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Two Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vierseason/pseuds/Vierseason
Summary: Ia tidak mengenalnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana rupa wajah pria itu. Namun ia tetap mendekat. Dekat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan pesona si Pria anonim. Ia tinggalkan segala norma. Ia lupakan semua pesan orang terdekatnya. Demi dia, demi dirinya, demi ambisinya, demi nafsunya. OOC. AU. Typo harap maklum. Two shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rejah**

_—Melihat yang tak seharusnya dilihat_

**© UQ**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Ia, seorang pria berambut raven yang mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi, berdiri di sana. Dengan balutan tuksedo hitam ia berdiri menggenggam payung dengan warna yang sama. Payung yang dipegangnya itu menjadi tanda tanya di dalam pikiran orang yang melihatnya. Sekarang tidak sedang hujan, hanya mendung. Sekalipun sekarang matahari sedang terik-teriknya, mana ada orang waras yang memilih warna hitam. Namun pria itu terlihat waras. Tak ada cacat di wajah maupun tubuh yang tak terlindungi pakaian. Dalamnya, tentu kita tak bisa menelanjanginya hanya lewat tatapan mata.

Sepatu pantofelnya masih mengkilap. Jalanan tidak becek. Tanahnya berwarna cokelat dan tidak ada setitik noda yang mengotori sepatunya. Aneh. Kata 'aneh' itu pun berlaku pada mereka yang memerhatikannya. Tak ada semenit, mereka kembali berlalu. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Sudah ada banyak orang pula yang terpaku—sesaat. Pria itu masih berada di sana, di depan tumpukan tanah gembur dan palang cokelat muda menancap di atasnya. Selama tiga puluh menit itu ada banyak orang yang hendak mendekatinya; pedagang bunga dan air, anak-anak yang memberi jasa bersih-bersih kuburan. Namun sayangnya mereka buang niat itu jauh-jauh. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati pria itu. Seperti ada aura hitam yang mengitari tubuh si pria dengan tuksedo dan payung hitam itu yang membuat mereka menelan ludah dan kabur tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Lain halnya dengan mereka semua. Bagai magnet, seorang gadis dengan mata lavender mendekat. Gadis itu baru saja mengunjungi makam ibu dan ayahnya yang bersebelahan. Rambutnya tak sekelam si pria, lebih muda dan kebiruan. Pakaiannya juga tak hitam, cerah malah. Ia mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan dibumbuhi kata mutiara dan dilapisi kardigan ungu. Untuk bawahan, ia memakai jeans abu-abu dan sepatu Converse warna ungu.

"Maaf, apa anda baik-baik saja?" gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya—yang bingkainya bulat besar berwarna hitam.

Hinata Hyuuga, nama gadis itu, selalu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku atau _browsing_ mengenai hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia pun sering membuat orang kelabakan karena pertanyaan tiba-tibanya dan betapa ambisiusnya dirinya mendapatkan jawaban. Sering ia mendapat nasihat dari teman-temannya untuk mengurangi rasa ingin tahunya. Apa daya, Hinata tanpa ke- _kepo_ -annya akan membuat dirinya sangat tidak Hinata. Maka ia hanya tersenyum setiap kali ada yang berkata, "Nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa karena kepo terus".

"Maaf, apa anda baik-baik saja?" suaranya kini seperti cicitan. Lagi, ia tak diindahkan pria itu.

"Anda ... Vampir?"

Absurd memang. Zaman sekarang percaya dengan makhluk nokturnal penghisap darah. Hinata, walau terlihat kekanak-kanakan, sebenarnya sangat tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang tidak rasional. Ia pernah mendengar kabar angin tentang sebuah toko yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan dengan bayaran yang aneh-aneh dari rekan-rekannya. Mereka semua tertarik dan mencari-cari info tentang keberadaan toko itu, sayangnya Hinata tidak berminat sama sekali sehingga dia tidak peduli lagi dengan kelanjutan sekaligus kebenaran toko tersebut.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia semakin penasaran. Tidak mungkin orang itu robot. Ini kuburan, demi apapun. Orang normal mana yang mau meninggalkan robot rupawan seperti ini di sini.

"Anda tahu—oh, tentunya tidak ... saya terkejut melihat Anda masih di sini," Hinata meletakan telunjuk kanannya di bibir, matanya bergulir. Ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saat saya kemari—kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu, Anda sudah berada di sini. Lalu setelah saya selesai mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua saya, anda masih di sini juga." Hinata tercenung. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ingin berlama-lama di makam kecuali mereka yang terpuruk akan kematian orang yang dikunjunginya. Atau memang makam sederhana ini ditempati orang yang teramat penting bagi pria anonim ini.

Hinata memerhatikan tulisan di papan kayu yang dipotong asimetris. Mungkin itu temannya yang berharga atau saudaranya. Melihat dari tanggal lahirnya, sudah pasti itu bukan makam orang tuanya.

"Teman Anda? Ataukah saudara, Tuan?" Hinata menengadahkan mukanya ke arah muka pria di sampingnya. Ia sedari tadi memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi atau sekedar rupa pria di sampingnya ini. Namun Hinata yakini, apabila pria ini tersenyum, ia patsi semakin terlihat tampan. Tidak seperti saat ini, kaku.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, keadaan tetap hening. Tak ada balasan dari yang ditanya. Suara deru napas pria itu bahkan tidak mampun Hinata dengar. Hinata memang tak pernah yakin dengan pendengarannya. Maka sekarang ini, ia tidak berpikir pria ini makhluk gaib atau apapun itu. Hinata mengembalikan pandangannya pada nisan itu.

"Pasti menyedihkan ya." Gumamnya. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi rasa penasarannya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berbicara, bagaimana kalau pria ini marah?

"Ya."

Hinata tersentak oleh suara rendah dan serak yang seperti berbisik dari samping kanannya. Samar. Suaranya seperti angin. Ada, namun rasanya tiada. Pupil Hinata mengecil. Apa yang di'iya'kan prian ini? tanyanya dalam hati. Apa kah itu kata-katanya atau pikirannya. Hinata mengangkat mukanya. Yang ia dapatkan nyaris serupa, atau mungkin memang sama persis, dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sebelum-sebelumnya setiap kali memerhatikan pria ini.

Mulut pria itu tertutup rapat. Matanya masih memandang ke satu titik yang sama speerti sebelumnya. Lalu tangannya, seakan-akan tidak merasa atau bahkan mengenal rasa pegal. Posisinya tetap sama saja seperti tadi, saat Hinata menghampirinya. Pria itu masih memegangi payung hitam yang melindungi kepalanya—tidak renggang, tidak juga erat.

Hinata masih terpaku. Lavendernya mencari-cari jawaban dari sepasang mata bola hitam pekat milik si Pria. Saking seriusnya ia mencari jawaban, ia tak sadar bahwa langit semakin kelabu. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan makam itu. Perlahan ... rintikan air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Pelan ... pelan ... lalu menjadi lebih lebat.

"Dan kamu ... melupakan aku."

Pria itu menunduk, berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Hinata yang kini memerah. Hangat, geli, dan membuat Hinata meerasakan rindu yang teramat terhadap sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak mengerti apa sebenarnya. Tangan Hinata diangkat oleh pria itu. Payung hitamnya kini dipindahtangankan ke Hinata. Kedua telapak tangan besar itu memaksa Hinata—yang terpaku dengan mata terbelalak—untuk mempererat genggaman tangannya pada payung.

Pria itu pun mundur dan menjauh meninggalkan Hinata. Punggung lebarnya itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan gadis berambut indigo yang digerai itu.

Napas Hinata memburu, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Ia merasakan kejanggalan yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Di ujung pelupuk matanya, genangan air asin perlahan jatuh, membentuk sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahan. Ia tahan luapan aneh yang membuatnya ingin meneriakan nama pria itu. Padhaal Hinata tak tahu siapa namanya, tapi ia merasa dirinya sangat dekat dengan orang itu. Ia ingin menjerit. Berteriak pilu sambil menangis di bawah sana. Duduk bersimpuh dan membiarkan pakaiannya kotor dengan tanah. Membiarkan dirinya basah karena hujan dan menggigil karena dingin. Ia ingin pingsan. Ia ingin kesadarannya hilang sehingga pria itu kembali. Padahal ia tak mengenalnya. Mengenal orang sekaligus namanya. Nama yang sama dengan tercetak pada nisan di samping kirinya. Yang asing, namun ia rindukan.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rejah**

_—_ _Melanggar yang tak seharusnya dilanggar_

**© UQ**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, satu diantara sekian manusia populer di dunia yang tidak bisa menikmati masa mudanya dengan damai, tenang, sunyi, apalagi senyap. Tiap langkah, sepasang telinganya akan mendapati jeritan dari segala arah. Sering kali ia tampak menggunakan _earphone_ , tetapi tak jarang dia keluar begitu saja tanpa melindungi lubang pendengarannya.

Seperti setiap kali ia pergi ke rumah sakit, misalnya, dengan buket bunga di tangan, melangkah kikuk ke dalam gedung dengan bau yang tidak mengenakannya—membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri juga, kadang. Perawat di sana sudah mengenalnya. Bukan hanya sekali bungsu Uchiha itu datang ke rumah sakit, mengunjungi gadis berambut indigo yang telah menjadi tetangganya, tetangga keluarganya bahkan sebelum ia lahir. Biasanya ia akan datang bersama keluarganya, pernah pula bersama teman sekolahnya.

"Sasuke," ketika pintu terbuka, suara gadis itu terdengar pelan, tetapi amat senang. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan air muka yang datar.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu seperti itu. Sedikit sekali ia mengutarakan isi kepalanya, berekspresi dengan raut wajah atau gerakan bola mata juga jarang. Paling-paling hanya mendengus, menyeringai, atau mengedutkan dahi lah yang akan kau dapatkan dari diri Uchiha ini. Bahkan pada gadis ini, gadis yang telah menjadi sahabat dan orang terkasihnya.

Tidak, dulu Uchiha Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya seperti ini. Pada teman dekatnya ia akan banyak bicara, bersuara baik tertawa atau mengerang bercanda, juga ia akan menampakan wajah-wajah aneh karena canggung atau apa. Pada Hinata terutama. Mereka sering bermain bersama di rumah masing-masing atau di rumah sakit seperti ini.

Namun kini Sasuke tidak lagi seperti itu, tepatnya sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam, pemurung, dan sarkastis—pada Hinata sekalipun walau gadis itu menganggapnya lucu. Anehnya dia tetap disukai oleh kaum hawa di luar sana. Pandangan dinginnya, malah melelehkan mereka semua. Suara kasarnya bagai pernyataan cinta di telinga mereka. Memang, dunianya semakin tidak rasional semenjak empat tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Hari itu, ketika Sasuke berjalan pulang, ia temukan ada yang berbeda di sana. Entah mengapa kakinya berhenti tepat di depan etalase toko. Ia angkat kepalanya untuk melihat papan nama toko tersebut.

**"AKATSUK** **I"**

Dahinya berkedut. Tak pernah ia dengar ada toko dengan nama seperti itu dan menjual barang-barang tidak lumrah di tengah kota. Ruang toko itu kurang penerangan, barang-barang yang ada di dalam sana, dari apa yang dilihatnya melalui kaca etalase, juga tidak biasa.

Merasa tidak perlu dan tidak tertarik, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Kakinya hendak melangkah, namun suara familiar dari baliknya membuat Sasuke berhenti.

"Hei!"

Sasuke menoleh. Seorang pria berambut gelap di sana. Irisnya sama gelap, tingginya semampai, dan kulitnya kuning langsat.

"Kak—Itachi?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, suaranya terdengar parau. Uchiha Itachi, Dia tidak pernah tahu kakaknya bekerja di toko, apalagi memiliki toko. Jangankan itu. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah sosok yang harusnya tak ada lagi di dunia sejak empat tahun yang lalu kini ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah sekaget itu, seperti lihat hantu saja."

_'_ _YA MEMANG!'_

Sasuke ingin berteriak begitu, tetapi kebingungan masih lebih unggul daripada rasa-rasa lainnya yang beradu di dalam dirinya. Dengan ragu ia berjalan ke arah pintu toko. Meskipun Sasuke jarang mengunjungi makam kakaknya, ia tetap menyayangi kakaknya. Kakaknya yang selalu mengajarinya banyak hal. Berbeda dari ayahnya, kakaknya akan mengajarinya tanpa marah-marah, mau menjawab semua pertanyaannya, dan dapat dituruti nasihatnya karena dapat menjabarkannya secara rasional. Kematiannya adalah satu-satunya hal paling tidak rasional yang pernah ia dapatkan dari kakaknya—sebelum kejadian ini. Tiba-tiba saja Uchiha Itachi dikabarkan meninggal. Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di bus yang dinaiki Itachi. Padahal sebagaimana yang Sasuke ketahui kakaknya hampir tidak pernah menaiki bus umum. Jika berpergian ia akan naik kendaraan pribadi, motor atau mobil. Kalau tidak itu, Itachi akan pergi bersama temannya dengan menggunakan salah satu dari dua kendaraan tersebut.

Setelah pemakaman, yang bahkan Sasuke tidak lihat penampakan terakhir kakaknya itu, semua kembali seperti biasa. Uchiha Itachi memang tidak ada, telah meninggal dunia, tapi kehidupan berjalan seperti biasa. Pernah Sasuke membicarakannya pada Hinata, teman yang bisa diajaknya bicara sungguh-sungguh. Lalu gadis itu pun menjawab, "Kita, yang hidup, tidak bisa berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan melulu. Kalau kelak aku mati, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi yang kutinggalkan. Tidak apa melupakan aku, asal kalian bisa hidup bahagia."

Dan di situ Sasuke hanya bisa bungkam. Ia mengingat batasan waktu yang gadis Hyuuga itu miliki. Semakin hari semakin parah penyakitnya, semakin kecil dan pucat pula tubuhnya. Walau demikian adanya, Hinata tetap tersenyum setiap kali Sasuke datang, juga berbicara tentang banyak hal yang sebetulnya amat tidak menarik apabila dikatakan oleh orang lain; bau ruangannya tidak tercium seperti alkohol lagi (padahal bagi Sasuke masih), seorang perawat memberinya makanan tambahan, adiknya membawakan rangkaian origami berbentuk bangau, kakak laki-lakinya sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita, dan hal-hal yang tidak akan Sasuke dengarkan kalau keluar bukan dari mulut Hinata.

"Sasuke," Itachi memantik jarinya di depan mata Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah mundur karena kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya, masih dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

"Ayo, masuk."

Itachi membuka pintu toko itu lebih lebar. Sudah berada di dekat sana membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau masuk ke dalam. Lebih sejuk dan lebih redup cahayanya di dalam sana. seperti yang ia duga, barang-barang aneh yang dijual di sini. Ada guci dengan lambang-lambang aneh, ada jam yang hanya detiknya yang berfungsi, sementara dua jarum lainnya terpatri di posisi itu saja, lalu ada dua loker terbuat dari besi, dan banyak hal aneh lainnya di sana dengan tatanan pola yang tidak dapat ia tebak apa variabelnya. Seperti gudang, tapi mana mungkin ia menemukan balon warna merah jambu di gudang. Ya, ada satu balon merah jambu di sana, seperti baru, tidak kempis.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki. Hari ini jadwalku berjaga. Jadi, adikku, barang seperti apa yang kau cari?"

Sasuke berhenti memandangi sekitarnya dan menatap Itachi sambil mengedutkan dahi.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak tertarik. Aku lebih tertarik dengan alasan mengapa kau ada di sini, bekerja di sebuah toko aneh, sementara nisanmu sering kali ayah dan ibu kunjungi. Bahkan Hyuuga juga menangisi kepergianmu saat itu." Mata beriris hitamnya menggelap.

Dengan mudahnya Itachi tersenyum, melipatkan kedua tangannya di atas meja pembayaran dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di sana, menjaga jarak pula dengannya.

"Masih seperti yang dulu, ya. Pasti kali ini pun tentang gadis Hyuuga itu. Hm, Hinata, kan. Dik Hinata, tetangga kita yang manis itu. Yang selalu kau igaukan." Itachi menegakan tubuhnya. Senyum pada wajahnya hilang. "Belum baikan, ya?" ia berjalan keluar dari balik belakang meja, mendekati Sasuke yang hendak menghindarinya,tetapi tidak mau beranjak. Diacak-acaknya rambut yang sudah susah payah Sasuke beri gel agar rambut hitamnya itu mencuat ke atas, bertolak bekalang dengan rambut Itachi yang jatuh mengikuti gravitasi.

Itachi kemudian berjalan ke arah lain. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana dan memandangi punggung Itachi yang menjauh darinya. Itachi berjalan melewati rak-rak sambil memegangi satu persatu barang yang ada di sana. Sesekali ia akan bergumam, "Bukan, bukan yang ini." Dan terus mencari-cari barang yang dimaksudnya seakan tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Sasuke di ruang itu.

"Ah!" serunya dengan senang hati ketika mendapatkan sekotak korek api yang luput dari pandangannya sedari tadi. "Benar, kan, ada di sini." Ia lalu mendekati Sasuke lagi. Kotak korek api itu berukuran kecil sebagaimana kotak korek api pada umumnya. Berada di jejeran barang-barang berukuran dua hingga lima kali lipatnya membuat mata Itachi kesulitan mencarinya, padahal dari semua pekerja lain dialah yang paling jeli dalam mencari barang.

"Tangkap." Katanya sambil melempar kotak api itu pada Sasuke. Bagai reflek, Sasuke langsung menangkap korek api itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Reflekmu masih bagus seperti biasa. Hebat." Itachi berdecak kagum, sementara Sasuke masih membisu, juga kesal. Pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak diindahkan, malah ia disuguhkan hal-hal yang membuatnya ingin bertanya lagi. Sosok ini tidak seperti Itachi yang dikenalnya. Empat tahun berlalu, sosok itu kembali ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tetapi dengan sifat yang asing baginya. Bentuknya sama dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kaki. Suaranya juga, bahkan gesturnya. Yang membedakan hanya sifatnya, yang teramat santai dalam menghadapi Sasuke, yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya bahkan meninggalkan dirinya dengan tanda tanya yang semakin membeludak di dalam kepalanya.

"Itu kotak korek api." Sasuke langsung mendengus, mendengar Itachi memberi tahunya apa yang Sasuke pegang kini. Tidak perlu diberi tahu, Sasuke juga tahu. Bukan sekali itu ia memegang kotak korek api. Tidak kah kakaknya ingat bahwa Sasuke berhasil membuat apinya sendiri di usia tujuh tahun, pada musim panas, di mana keduanya bermain kembang api bersama. Pula kakaknya lah yang mengajarkan Sasuke bagaimana caranya menyalakan korek api.

Sasuke merasa kesal karena bagaimana pun wujud orang ini menyerupai kakaknya. Ia tidak suka ketika kakaknya mengabaikan, melupakan, dan pura-pura tidak tahu tentangnya. Itu pun berlaku pada orang lain. Sasuke terbiasa berada di lingkungan di mana semua orang mendambakannya. Setiap kali ia berjalan, banyak pasang mata yang mengarah pada dirinya dan cekikik perempuan selalu didapati. Belum lagi di sekolahnya. Tidak pernah ada hari yang membuatnya tenang, setelah memakai _earphone_ dan memainkan musik di volume paling kencang sekalipun. Suara para murid perempuan di sekolahnya, mengalahkan pemutar musiknya. Tetapi karena pesonanya ini, walau sering kali merepotkan, ia dapat bebas dari ospek universitasnya dengan memperalat kakak tingkat. Dengan begitu ia bisa mengunjungi Hinata daripada berpanas-panasan dengan agenda yang tidak jelas. Mengelilingi kampus, ia sendiri bisa.

"Dengarkan dulu. Kurasa kau sudah sadar ini bukan tempat biasa." Itachi melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Itu pun bukan korek api biasa. Kau nyalakan apinya, buat permohonan, lalu tiup sampai apinya mati. Harus sepenuh hati, kalau tidak, akan gagal. Dan keinginanmu akan terwujud. Kau tahu dongeng gadis penjual korek api, kan?"

"Ya, tahu." Sasuke mana mungkin bisa melupakannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ibunya bercerita malam itu, ketika dirinya masih di sekolah dasar, dan keesokan harinya ia bawakan buku cerita tersebut pada Hinata. Wajah senang Hinata selalu dapat diingatnya. Walau cara menceritakan Sasuke terdengar hambar dan aneh, Hinata tetap menyukainya dan mereka tertawa bersama di akhir cerita karena cara membacakannya.

Tawa mereka reda setelah Hinata mengomentari isi cerita. Begitu sedih ceritanya, tetapi juga membahagiakan di bagian akhirnya. Gadis penjual korek api itu tak perlu tersiksa lama di dunia, merasakan betapa keji orang tuanya yang menyuruh ia menjual korek api seperti itu. Hinata, gadis kecil pemimpi, juga menginginkan korek api yang bisa menampilkan ilusi. Sayangnya ketika Sasuke membawakan korek api, korek api biasa, suster melarang Sasuke dan mengatakan Hinata bisa sesak napas karena asapnya. Alhasil mereka hanya menggunakan senter, atas saran suster tersebut, sebagai pengganti korek api.

Pandangan Sasuke turun pada kotak korek api yang ada di genggamannya. Ia mendorong kotaknya dan melihat bagaimana rupa isinya. Sama halnya dengan batang korek api biasa, ukurannya kecil, ujung berwarna cokelat. Pinggiran kotaknya pun kasar, tidak ada beda.

"Tidak bisa dipakai untuk menghidupkan manusia yang telah mati. Tidak ada barang seperti itu di toko kami. Tetapi kau bisa memakainya untuk menyembuhkan dia, membuatnya tidak mati karena penyakitnya, dan hidup lebih panjang." Penjelasan Itachi kali itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Hinata bisa sembuh?" suaranya kembali parau. Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang daun telinganya tangkap baru saja. Hinata, minggu lalu, dari apa yang ia dengar dari kakak laki-lakinya, Neji, tidak akan memiliki umur panjang. Tidak perlu dikatakan, Sasuke mengetahuinya sejak lama bahwa gadis itu tidak dapat berada di sisinya selamanya. Sejak pernyataan Neji didengarnya, Sasuke tak lagi bisa mengunjungi Hinata, keadaannya memburuk dan orang di luar keluarga tidak boleh masuk.

"Ya, bisa. Bahkan bisa berjalan, tertawa, bercerita banyak, selayaknya orang normal. Tidak akan mudah kelelahan." Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi," Ia memberi jeda. Ditarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya dengan berat hati. "Ada bayarannya. Keberadaanmu akan hilang di dunia. Tidak, bukan mati, tetapi sama sepertiku. Dianggap mati, lalu dilupakan sampai benar-benar tidak ada. Padahal aku ada. Berjalan keluar juga bisa, tetapi Uchiha Itachi sudah tidak ada."

Itachi mengusap dagunya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menurunkan pandangannya. Ia coba mencari kata-kata yang sederhana, tetapi sulit juga untuk menjelaskannya. Kalau saja bisa, sudah daritadi ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan cepat. Sejujurnya sejak empat tahun yang lalu ia telah memikirkannya, bagaimana membuat hal ini sederhana, tapi berakhir membiarkannya saja dan hidup tanpa banyak penasaran seperti dulu.

"Kau seperti hantu, tapi bukan hantu. Nanti saat kau berjalan, orang tetap bisa melihatmu, tapi langsung berlalu. Kurang lebih kau berada di fase ada dan tiada."

"Tch." Sasuke berdecak. Pusing kepalanya mencerna semua hal yang dijelaskan kakaknya. Beda dengan dulu, hal ini amat tidak rasional. Mana bisa otak Sasuke menangkap penjelasan yang ternyata membuat kakaknya seperti saat ini. Ah, betul!

"Kalau begitu mengapa aku bisa melihatmu?" Sasuke menyeringai, merasa menang mendapatkan celah dari pernyataan absurd sosok yang menyerupai kakanya itu.

"Aku pun begitu. Kaget. Kenapa harus kau yang berhenti di depan sana dan harus kubawa masuk." Itachi menunjuk ke luar jendela. "Sama halnya dengan keberadaanku, toko ini pun begitu. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya—orang yang memiliki keinginan kuat, melebihi batas normal. Secara tidak sadar otakmu itu sudah tidak rasional, tapi masih waras. Nah, nah, bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini." Itachi menghela napas dan berjalan ke balik konter lagi. Di sana ia duduk pada kursi dan memanggu melipat tangan di depan dada selagi berpikir.

Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti langkah Itachi hingga pria itu duduk dibangkunya. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya dan mengapa bisa hal seaneh itu terjadi. Terlahir di keluarga pemikir membuat Sasuke menentang pernyataan-pernyataan tidak logis begitu. Ayahnya, ia sangat yakin, pada saat meninggalnya Itachi tidak dapat menerima fakta dengan mudah. Namun saat itu ayahnya berkata pada Sasuke yang membentak, menuntut kejelasan, bahwa—

"Memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmu pasti. Rasional ada karena irasional ada." Dan baru saja Itachi mengatakannya sama persis sebagaimana ayahnya waktu itu.

Genggaman Sasuke pada korek api itu mengerat. Bagaimana pun sebagai sesama Uchiha mereka memiliki cara pikir yang sama, ide yang kurang lebih serupa. Ketika salah satu dari mereka bisa mengatakan hal yang sama persis, maka dapat disimpulkan mereka mengalami kejadian serupa, atau mengetahui fakta yang selama ini tidak Sasuke ketahui.

"Kau ini seperti ibu, mudah dibaca, tetapi juga keras seperti ayah maupun aku. Mungkin sampai sekarang ayah tidak pernah cerita padamu, bahkan tidak akan mungkin cerita, tentang leluhur kita yang seorang saudagar itu. Dia yang punya toko ini, tergila-gila dengan hal absurd—dan tahu tidak? Uchiha dulu tergabung dalam sebuah sekte, begitu juga Hyuuga, makanya kita bisa dekat bagai saudara. Letak rumah kita yang bersebelahan bukan sebuah kebetulan."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Mau dicari dimanapun memang kenyataannya sudah dihapus. Selain memang itu terjadi di waktu yang amat lama, seratus tahun yang lalu, kira-kira, leluhur kita sudah menghapusnya, melukis skenario yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya. Ia mengubah kenyataan, menutupi kenyataan, dan hilang dari kenyataan. Leluhur kita sudah mati, tetapi sebagian Uchiha samar-samar masih mengingatnya. Bahkan secara tidak sadar dapat mempercayai bahwa ada leluhur kita—ada Uchiha—fanatis terhadap hal klenik yang irasional begini. Haha. Tapi memang tepat pilihannya, melepas diri dari dunia dan membuka toko yang keberadaannya samar begini, lebih aman, memang."

Sasuke merasa otaknya dicuci. Ia diberikan kenyataan baru yang tidak dapat ia ukur kebenarannya. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini sama halnya dengan tidak ada yang benar-benar kebetulan belaka. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan mereka untuk berpikir begitu, walau tetap saja menggembleng kedua anaknya dengan segala ucapan berbasis teori.

"Dia masih hidup? Orang yang kau sebut leluhur kita?" Sasuke masih ragu mengakui kebenaran ucapan kakanya.

"Tidak, sudah mati. Kita masih hidup seperti orang normal, tambah tua, perlu makan, buang air dan mandi. Kalau udah saatnya, akan mati—betul-betul mati. Kita sudah kena kontrak, tidak bisa menambah kontrak. Kecuali kontrak yang dibuat terbilang ringan—ingin dapat jodoh, misalnya, tidak perlu kehilangan keberadaan begini. Kau bisa terka sendiri apa yang para pekerja lain harapkan. Kurang lebih sama sepertimu dan aku."

"Apa? Apa permintaan kakak sampai-sampai mau membuang nyawa—keberadaan di dunia?"

"Apa ya?" Itachi menyeringai, tipis. "Nanti juga kau bisa menebaknya sendiri. Sejak kau menyadari adanya toko ini, ingatanmu tentangku perlahan kembali. Sudah, tidak perlu banyak dipikirkan soal itu. Sekarang kau pilih, nyalakan atau tidak." Itachi menunjuk kotak korek api yang berada di genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya." Sasuke melempar kotak korek api itu ke arah Itachi. Itachi langsung menangkapnya dengan satu tangan. Pria itu lalu melempar-tangkap kotak korek api itu.

"Ambil saja." Dilemparnya lagi. "Pulang dan pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau tidak jadi kau bisa mengembalikannya besok, lusa, atau tidak sama sekali. Simpan saja. Anggap itu warisan leluhur kita. Sudah banyak Uchiha yang menggunakan korek itu. Tepat, bukan hanya leluhur kita, aku dan mungkin kau, adikku."

Senyum yang terpatri di wajah Itachi membuat Sasuke dongkol. Kotak korek api itu berada di tangannya lagi.

"Tidak dipungut biaya?"

"Tentu saja ada. Aku bekerja di sini, memang, tapi tetap ditarik bayaran. Jangan tanya berapa jumlahnya dan bayar pada siapa. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. _Dia_ juga tidak suka ditanya-tanya. Sudah sana, balik dan pikirkan masak-masak."

Dengan begitu Sasuke pergi keluar toko, lalu memasukan kotak korek api itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia perhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terus berjalan tanpa sedikit pun memberi perhatian pada toko yang letaknya di tempat yang sestrageis itu. Apabila ini sebuah toko baju, anak perempuan akan berdiri di sini sambil menimbang-nimbang untuk masuk atau tidak. Apabila ini sebuah toko elektronik, orang-orang akan menoleh untuk melihat berita atau acara yang kebetulan disiarkan oleh beberapa telivisi yang terpajang.

Sayang sekali yang berdiri di sana hanyalah toko aneh yang katanya dibentuk oleh leluhurnya, seorang Uchiha. Menganggap semua kejadian barusan bagai angin lalu, Sasuke berjalan lagi dan mencoba mengalihkan isi pikirannya.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kotak korek api itu berada di laci meja belajar Sasuke. Hampir tiap malam ia membuka laci mejanya dan memperhatikan kotak korek api itu lamat-lamat. Dia yang awalnya tidak ingin mempertimbangkan omong kosong yang dikatakan kakaknya, menjadi memikirkannya lebih serius lagi.

Pada hari di mana ia pulang dari toko itu, Sasuke bertanya pada ibunya mengenai kakaknya yang meninggal. Ibunya lalu memberikan respon yang tidak dapat Sasuke percaya. Ibunya mengaku tidak memiliki anak lain selain Sasuke. Ada jeda beberapa lama dimana ibunya memikirkan lagi ucapan Sasuke, tetapi melanjutkan pengakuannya bahwa tak pernah ia melahirkan Uchiha lain, selain Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah itu. Ia membaringkan badannya di atas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Apa yang salah sebetulnya? Tadi sore ia berpikir bahwa ayah dan ibunya sering mengunjungi makam, pada satu bulan pertama mereka rutin sekali datang ke makam. Setelahnya Sasuke tidak memperhatikan, tapi ia yakin bahwa mereka masih melakukannya.

_'_ _Foto!'_

Sasuke langsung melompat dari kasurnya. Ia membuka pintunya buru-buru dan menuruni tangga setengah berlari. Ia tanya ibunya di mana beliau menyimpan abum foto keluarga mereka. Setelah mendapatkannya, lembar demi lembar ia perhatikan lamat-lamat dan sosok itu, Uchiha Itachi, tak tampak di foto yang seharusnya di isi oleh wajah tersenyumnya. Saat itu Sasuke seakan mendengar Itachi berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak tanya. Ini memang terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Mau dipikirkan bertahun-tahun lamanya pun hanya menemukan jalan buntu."

Lewat tiga minggu setelah pertemuan Sasuke dengan Itachi, keadaan Hinata semakin parah. Neji mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak dapat diselamatkan. Neji juga berkata bahwa Sasuke harus datang berkunjung besok karena Hinata ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum waktunya benar-benar habis. Pada malamnya Sasuke tidak bisa tertidur. Ia memperhatikan kotak korek api itu terus-menerus, mempertimbangkan keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya, dan tahu-tahu pagi telah datang.

Seperti permintaan Hinata, Sasuke datang ke sana bersama Neji. Namun ketika sudah sampai di depan ruang kamar Hinata, Neji meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam sana. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke dengan penampilan Hinata saat ini. Gadis itu memakai topi rajutan, pipinya begitu tirus, tubuhnya juga kering. Gadis itu memang kini duduk dengan tegap—berusaha untuk duduk dengan tegap, tetapi Sasuke yang tak enak hati melihatnya berkata, sambil berjalan.

"Tiduran saja, jangan dipaksakan."

Sasuke tidak duduk, melainkan berdiri. Ia menggenggam erat sakunya, dimana kotak korek api itu berada. Mata hitamnya menggelap, semakin gelap, selagi Hinata mengutarakan isi kepala maupun hatinya pada Sasuke. Tidak sepenuhnya Sasuke mendengar itu semua. Yang ditangkap oleh sepasang indera pendengarannya hanyalah Hinata meminta maaf tidak bisa selalu berada di sampingnya, tolong hiduplah dengan bahagia, carilah pasangan dan tersenyumlah sering-sering, dan macam wasiat lain diiringi isak dan tawa yang Sasuke ingin hindari.

"Kau tidak perlu menderita lagi, Hinata." Seringainya tampak. Hinata mendongak dan memperhatikan rahang Sasuke yang mengeras, meski bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Hinata menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa begitu. Dengan begini kak Neji tidak perlu kewalahan membiayai pengobatanku, sampai mengemis kemana-mana. Kau tidak perlu datang ke sini, begitu juga ayah dan ibumu. Hanabi juga bisa lebih fokus dengan sekolahnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya, tidak perlu lagi menemaniku dan harus membatasi pergaulannya."

"Bukan. Kau tidak mengerti, Hinata." Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."

"Sasuke?" Hinata menyadari ada yang aneh dari sahabat karibnya itu. Firasatnya berkata Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan. Hinata mencengkram selimut yang melapisi bagian bawah tubunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi kumohon, jangan lakukan itu. Ini sudah menjadi jalanku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak, aku juga tidak merasa sedih. Jadi kumohon, jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan." Suara gadis itu mulai bergetar. Matanya pun memanas, tetapi ia paksakan sebuah senyuman. Menangis, jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ia juga tak yakin tubuhnya masih bisa bertahan setelah tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke keluar meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Ia buru-buru melangkah ke luar rumah sakit dan mematik koreknya di halaman luar. Di tengah keramaian, ia merasakan kesunyian yang ia dambakan selama ini. Ia suarakan keinginannya keras-keras dalam hati tatkala api itu bergoyang diterpa angin. Setelahnya ia tiup korek api itu hingga asap muncul, mulai mengitari dirinya, dengan bau yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran seketika.

Sesaat setelah tersadar, ia mendapatkan penjelasan dari Itachi dan diakhiri dengan nasihat yang sama, "Jangan dipikirkan. Percuma saja, ini terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan."

Tetapi Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah mengikuti nasihat orang lain, dari Itachi sekalipun, sejak kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Dia kemudian keluar dari toko dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia lihat rumahnya tiba-tiba ramai, rangkaian bunga berjejer di halaman rumahnya, dan saat ia masuk ke dalam (menyelonong masuk tanpa disadari orang-orang), dia lihat ibunya menangis histeris, dan ada Hinata di sana yang tidak menunjukan tanda dirinya pernah diopname dalam waktu yang lama.

Seminggu berlalu. Setiap hari Sasuke mendatangi rumahnya dan melihat kehidupan mereka yang telah ia tinggalkan. Orang-orang memang bisa melihatnya, ibunya juga begitu, tetapi tak lama setelah ia melangkah menjauh, keberadaannya seakan hanya ilusi. Bahkan lama kelamaan, sebagaimana kakaknya dulu, ia juga tidak dianggap ada. Dan Hinata tak lagi bersedih karena kehilangan Uchiha Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang Sasuke tinggal di toko, menjadi seorang pengangguran karena sampai detik ini pun ia masih tidak bisa menarik konklusi atas kejadian irasional yang ia alami selama satu bulan lebih ini. Kadang ia disuruh keluar untuk beli bahan makan atau stok lainnya. Ia bisa membeli sebagaimana orang normal biasanya, dilayani seperlunya, tapi setelah ia berlalu, orang akan lupa kalau ia sebetulnya ada di sana, pernah bicara dengan mereka. Tidak perlu pakai _earphone_ kemana-mana, sekarang kehidupannya begitu tenang. Orang tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan ia merasa jengkel.

Satu bulan berlalu, setiap minggu ia rutin memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata sekarang berubah. Sasuke betul-betul seperti angin lalu dalam hidupnya. Sifat Hinata berubah ceria. Fakta bahwa kedua orang tua Hinata meninggal masih ada, Uchiha masih bertetangga dengan Hyuuga. Kenyataan baru yang Sasuke dengar dari obrolan orang sekitar ialah keluarga Uchiha tidak memiliki penerus karena Mikoto mandul. Mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke lari terbirit ke toko dan mengatakannya pada Itachi. Itachi malah tertawa dan menganggap hal itu sebagai hal biasa.

"Kau tidak sadar, dulu juga kau dianggap anak satu-satunya. Tidak punya kakak dan adik."

Ingatan Sasuke sejak menginjakan kaki di tempat itu kacau. Ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang telah diubah alurnya, mana yang hanya ilusi, dan mana yang benar-benar terjadi. Seperti kata kakaknya ia tidak akan berlarut-larut merenungkan hal itu.

Namun, masih saja kebiasaannya untuk mengikuti Hinata terus berlanjut. Sampai pada titik di mana ia sadar Hinata mendapatkan sosok baru sebagai pengganti dirinya. Besar sekali rasa percaya diri Sasuke hingga berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang layak untuk menjadi pasangan Hinata sedari kecil dulu. Ketika ia ditampar realita, yang irasional ini, mengenai Hinata memiliki seorang kekasih, Sasuke merasa sakit hati.

Biasanya Sasuke membuntuti Hinata dari kejauhan. Ia menyadari posisinya sebagai yang telah tiada dan tidak sekalipun berani mendekatinya apalagi menegurnya. Namun karena rasa berkecamuk di dalam dadanya lebih besar dibandingkan lolongan sisi rasionalnya, ia pun mengambil tindakan ekstrem suatu hari di musim gugur.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan gadis itu. Hinata terkesiap, Sasuke pun begitu. Tak jauh beda dengan orang-orang lainnya, Hinata menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi—

"Maaf, Anda siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

Sasuke melepas tangan gadis itu. Lalu membalikan badan untuk pergi. Dalam lima langkah ia membalikan badan dan Hinata sudah berjalan kembali tanpa berpikir barusan ada orang asing yang menghentikan langkahnya, lalu meninggalkannya tanpa memberi penjelasan.

Hari berikutnya ia lakukan hal yang serupa, tetapi Hinata diajaknya bicara. Sasuke menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan mengapa Hinata tidak boleh pergi bersama kekasihnya. Hinata memberi respon yang berbeda, di situ tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya memanas. Lalu gadis itu berkata, "Maaf." Berulang kali hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke khawatir. Ia mengira penyakit Hinata kembali lagi. Hendak ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, tetapi orang-orang di sekitarnya keburu menghambur tempat mereka dan mencoba menyadarkan Hinata.

Di sana Sasuke diacuhkan, oleh jumlah yang lebih banyak di satu waktu, untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Lama setelah itu, di hari Hinata pergi mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke pergi keluar toko dengan tampilan amat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia berpenampilan mencolok, amat mencolok di awal musim panas. Setelan hitam, semuanya hitam dari ujung kepala hingga mata kaki. Ia pula membawa payung berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya sedari keluar toko. Sesuai keinginannya, semua orang memperhatikan dia lebih lama daripada biasanya. Lalu ketika tiba di makam, di mana nisannya juga tertancap di sana, ia dihampiri gadis itu dengan sendirinya, tanpa perlu berusaha menggenggam pergelangan tangannya atau memanggilnya.

"Anda tahu—oh, tentunya tidak ... saya terkejut melihat Anda masih di sini,"

Perkataan gadis itu membuat air mukanya berganti menunjukan rasa syukur yang luar biasa. Sasuke, meski keberadaannya ada dan tiada di dunia ini, tetap bisa merasakan teriknya matahari. Memakai pakaian seperti itu memang cari mati, tetapi kalau membuahkan hasil, Sasuke rela mati.

"Saat saya kemari—kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu, Anda sudah berada di sini. Lalu setelah saya selesai mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua saya, anda masih di sini juga." Bahkan sampai sedetil itu Hinata mengatakannya.

"Teman Anda? Ataukah saudara, Tuan?"

Tapi Hinata tidak mengenali dirinya. tidak pula gadis itu tersadar bahwa nisan yang ada di sebelahnya itu tertulis namanya, Uchiha Sasuke, mantan tetangganya yang tiba-tiba mati tanpa kejelasan.

"Pasti menyedihkan ya." Gumaman dari gadis itu menancap tepat di hatinya. Andaikan gadis itu tahu selama ini, selama satu setengah tahun ada seseorang yang berkali-kali mencari perhatian gadis itu, ingin diingat, ingin diajak bicara, ingin dianggap ada seperti dulu.

"Ya." Akhirnya mulut Sasuke terbuka untuk bersuara. Anehnya, sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk berbicara pada Hinata, rahangnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakan. Ia merasa ada yang menghalang-halanginya untuk berbicara. Itachi? Atau _Dia_ yang dikatakan Itachi setiap kali menyuruh Sasuke menyerah.

Keduanya membisu. Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara banyak, meski ingin. Hinata terpaku karena mencerna sekelebat ingatan yang entah darimana muncul. Keterkejutannya tak mampu Hinata hindari, hingga ia terpaku di sana dalam waktu lama. Ketidakberdayaan pun tak mampu Sasuke elak, ia juga tetap berada di sana, hanya berdiri saja, hingga tetesan air dari langit mulai jatuh membasahi bumi.

_'_ _Hinata akan sakit kalau dibiarkan begitu. Tolong, sebentar saja. Izinkan aku menggerakan tubuh ini.'_

Sasuke memohon entah pada siapa di dalam benaknya. Ia harap sosok yang Itachi sebut sebagai _Dia_ mau mendengarkan permintaannya.

Sasuke coba gerakan jemarinya. Dia merasa aneh dan lega secara bersamaan karena bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Ia langkahkan kakinya, mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. Ia lalu lupa dengan janjinya tadi, keinginan satu-satunya yang harusnya ia buru-buru laksanakan sebelum hujan semakin lebat.

"Dan kamu ... melupakan aku." Ingin ia sebutkan namanya, namun lidahnya begitu kelu hingga ia diingatkan kembali akan keharusan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia angkat tangan gadis itu. Diperlakukannya dengan lemah lembut dan perlahan, tak ingin waktu itu dihabiskannya buru-buru. Tetapi bumi berkehendak lain. awan di atas sana mengguyur mereka dengan hujan tiada henti, debit yang bertambah tiap detiknya, dan lama pula pergerakan awannya. Payung hitamnya kini dipindahtangankan ke Hinata. Kedua telapak tangan besar itu memaksa Hinata—yang terpaku dengan mata terbelalak—untuk mempererat genggaman tangannya pada payung.

Sasuke melangkah mundur, berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh. Ia tinggalkan Hinata, sebagaimana janjinya entah pada siapa tadi. Hujan masih terus berlanjut, malah betul-betul semakin lebat. Ia berlari ke toko dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Di toko Itachi menyambutnya dengan mulut terbuka, lalu menutup dengan kedua tangannya, menahan tawa.

"Adegan drama apalagi yang kau lakukan hari ini?" ledeknya pada adik lelakinya itu.

"Diamlah." Sasuke membuka jasnya. "Semua ini karena orang yang kau sebut-sebut itu."

"Siapa? _Dia_? Leluhur kita yang menjadi bos kita? Kakek Madara?"

"Apa?" Sasuke terbelalak. Lagi-lagi ada hal yang disembunyikan kakaknya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sementara itu Itachi menanggapi Sasuke dengan santai.

"Dulu kakak bilang dia sudah mati." Sasuke sangat yakin dirinya tidak salah dengar atau salah ingat.

"Memang. Tapi masih ada, dia bekerja sama dengan orang di sektenya dulu. Ia mencari cara untuk hidup abadi, meski tanpa tubuh. Misalnya di sana," Itachi menunjuk balon merah jambu yang masih berbentuk sama sejak awal Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko itu. "Atau juga di payungmu tadi. Atau di warisan yang kuberi itu."

Sasuke menatap Itachi tidak percaya. Selama ini ia berpikir leluhurnya itu telah mati, benar-benar sudah tidak ada di dunia. Tapi sekarang Itachi memutar balikan fakta, atau lagi-lagi seperti biasa membongkar otak Sasuke dengan informasi baru yang mencengangkan.

"Intinya _Dia_ , kakek Madara, ada, tapi tidak ada. Sama halnya dengan kita, tapi posisinya lebih superior. Mau bagaimanapun kau coba melanggar kontrak, dia tetap melarangmu. Mau kau sogok dengan dara mu—CTAR!"

Keduanya melonjak, kaget. Hujan di awal musim panas ini begitu aneh dan menyeramkan. Barusan suara petir menggelgar hingga keduanya merasa rumah mereka, toko itu, akan runtuh. Para pekerja lain dari dalam ruangan muncul, melongok ke luar jendela dan berdecak.

"Wah, balonnya pecah." Salah satu dari pekerja, dengan rambut pirang dan wajah yang selalu girang, berkomentar.

"Nah, sekarang kita tahu fungsi balon itu buat apa. Memanggil petir—badai." Itachi berkomentar.

"Badai? Stok bahan makanan habis. Sasuke harusnya pergi membeli tapi—kita mau makan apa nanti malam?"

Itachi memijat pelipisnya. Ucapan rekan kerjanya itu benar. Harusnya Sasuke pergi membeli makanan, tetapi malah pergi ke makam. Datang basah kuyup dengan setelan yang harganya mahal, jangan-jangan...

"Kau pakai uang makan kita untuk itu?" karena uang makan yang memegang adalah adiknya, bukan dirinya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, ia lalu berjalan pergi, sambil mengamati barang-barang lain di tempat itu. Kata hatinya telah mengingatkan untuk tidak berhenti melangkah di depan toko itu, tetapi ia malah berhenti, lalu berbalik ketika Itachi memanggil, melakukan kontrak padahal Itachi membiarkannya untuk tidak mengambil pilihan itu dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata akan mati. Setelah kontrak berlangsung, ia malah menghampiri Hinata secara rutin, dan mencoba membuat gadis itu mengingatnya kembali padahal tidak akan mungkin.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kontrak sudah terjadi. Jangan buat marah kakek kita. Kalau kau masih mau tinggal di sini, ikuti aturan mainnya. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita, kami juga. Terutama malam ini."

Asal badai ini tidak membuat listrik padam, mereka akan bersyukur. Pasalnya tak ada senter atau lilin normal di tempat itu. Ponsel? Mereka mana memiliki itu dan tak mungkin bisa membayar tagihannya.

"Ya, ya." Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Kalau bukan karena kakaknya atau darah Uchiha-nya ia tidak mungkin dibiarkan tinggal di sana. tetapi berada di sana juga bukan kesenangan baginya. Ia masih menginginkan Hinata untuk berada di sisinya. Tiap kali ia mencoba menyalakan korek api pemberian Itachi, milik leluhurnya, ia tak pernah berhasil. Belasan korek ia tanggalkan, rusakan, hingga isi kotak itu habis tak bersisa. Mungkin benar kata kakaknya, dia tidak perlu banyak berpikir dan tetap ingat pada kontrak yang telah ia buat.

Sementara itu di ruang toko, tersisa dua orang di sana yang merapihkan balon yang baru saja pecah sementara tujuh orang lainnya sudah kembali untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Payung hitamnya di mana?" salah satu pria mencoba mencari-cari payung warna hitam di tiap sela rak. Itachi berhenti memunguti bagian balon tadi dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke bawa dan sepertinya ia berikan pada Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Tetangga kita?" pria itu terbelalak. Hanya satu matanya saja yang tampak sementara mata kirinya ditutup dengan penutup mata warna putih.

"Iya. Besok aku yang akan ambil. Atau kuminta yang lain selain paman dan Sasuke."

"Ah, sial. Kau seperti _Dia_ saja."

"Haha, paman bisa saja."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah dua tahun terabaikan, akhirnya bisa menuntaskan ff yang ini. Ya, tepat, ff in tamat sudah. Alasan pending ada banyak, tapi salah satunya karena kapal kita karam. Sedih, ya.
> 
> ...
> 
> Ah, sudahlah.
> 
> *hembus napas*
> 
> Jadi terkuak sudah apa yang terjadi. Jatuhnya tidak angst malah lawak begini. Maafkan. Ini juga kebetulan sekali ada tawaran challange (sebut saja begitu) di plurk dengan prompt korek api. Sudah, gak usah banyak dipikirkan. Memang irasional semuanya. Silsilah keluarganya juga. Ahaha.
> 
> Buat yang penasaran arti rejah itu apa, sudah dikode di bagian sub judul. Lengkapnya bisa lihat di KBBI.
> 
> Sekian dan... review boleh, dong, kak?
> 
> 05-30-15

**Author's Note:**

> part pertama dari cerita absurd yang idenya muncul tiba-tiba. Saya juga bingung ini nulis apa sebenernya. Awalnya saya pengen Sasuke jadi x, tapi tiba-tiba mikir "Sayang ah kalau dia jadi x". Terus mikir-mikir lagi sampai nemu berbagai pilihan dan akhirnya jadilah yang seperti sekarang. Bagian selanjutnya adalah bagiannya Sasuke. Bagian klarifikasi segalanya yang ada di sini, tapi baginya yang mau nebak-nebak juga gak apa-apa. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan lapang dada.
> 
> 11/8/2013


End file.
